Damned If You Don't
by Unobtainable
Summary: Alaina just landed her dream job as a costume designer for the WWE. Though she tries to keep herself focused on her work, she gets tangled up in a heated mess with a nearly married man Mark Calaway . Can she break free of his deluded ideas and end this affair, or will she be sucked in to his possessive ways with no hope of getting out?
1. Chapter 1

**Damned If You Don't**

**_Disclaimer: Hey all! I realize it has been a very long time since I have updated my page with a new fanfic. I haven't updated Deep Blue or Southern Sweetness yet & I apologize for making you wait as I have gotten many messages about finishing the stories. I will get around to them when I feel motivated BUT in the mean time I have been working on something new so I figured I'd post a bit of it to see what you think. Please R&R, let me know if you'd like more! Means a lot, thanks all & sorry for the long hiatus! :)_  
**

**__Chapter One.  
**

"Fuck," I yelp as I prick my finger with the unforgiving sewing needle. Holding my finger up to eye level I slowly squeeze the wound and let the blood drip on to the floor, "Son of a bitch..." I mumble to myself in frustration. My first day has not been going so well in the WWE. I just got a full time job as a costume designer, my dream job I should say, and I am beginning to wonder how many ways I can fuck up on the first day. As if spilling coffee on the boss, tripping and twisting my ankle, and now stabbing myself isn't enough; I have a deadline to get this costume design done for a top WWE Diva. Let me tell you, "Divas" they are indeed.

"ALAINA!" I hear an obnoxious squeal from down the hall, and I already know who it is. I quickly shuffle to get things in order, sticking my bloody finger in my mouth and sucking away at the metallic taste in hopes of making it look presentable. The door swings open and in comes Michelle McCool and all her glory. Tall, toned, tan and blond, truly a sight to see- but a horror to work with. "Alaina, honey- I know it is your first day but my ring attire is on the line here. I don't know why in the hell I am the test subject here!" She mutters defiantly as she grazes the costume design with her heated hazel eyes. "What is this?" she asks as she pinches a piece of loose thread. I roll my eyes knowing full well she can't see, and when she looks up I plaster a big fake smile on my face.

"Michelle I am not quite finished yet. I called you down here to get a final measurement of your bust line so I can make sure it fits you... _flawlessly_." I mutter and throw as much emphasis on the last word as I can, hoping she'll appreciate my little joke. I watch what I can of the televised series, and I know that Michelle calls herself "flawless" every chance she gets. After working with her, I am starting to believe she thinks it is true.

She huffs and drops her purse to the side, "Alright but make it quick, I'm suppose to be meeting my fiance in a few minutes. I was really hoping we'd have this done by now Alaina... not the best first impression if you ask me!" I grab my fabric tape measure and wrap it around Michelle's chest, taking note of the huge diamond ring on her left ring finger._ Boyfriend must be loaded, _I think to myself as I write down my measurements.

"Don't worry, Michelle. I'm confident it will turn out perfect."

"It better," she states with authority as she grabs her bag and turns on her heel. As she is about to make her way out the door she is stopped in her tracks by a huge man covered arm to arm in tattoos. His piercing green eyes stare down at her and his lips flatten into a hard line. I haven't started working on any male wrestling attire yet, so I assume the big man is not here to see me. I grab another sewing needle and place it between my teeth as I attempt to mind my business.

"Chelle, you really could use an attitude adjustment sometimes girl." He grunts deeply as he rolls his eyes at her. I perk up as I can feel those eyes burning a hole into me. "You must be the new costume designer," he states as he makes his way towards me, extending his huge hand. "Mark Calaway. I like to introduce myself to the new faces around here."

I slowly place my hand in his as he tightens his grip around it, "Alaina," I say blandly, trying to avoid his heated gaze. "Nice to meet you, Alaina. Please forgive my finance here- sometimes she forgets her manners." Michelle lets out a deep sigh as she folds her arms over her chest in protest. I shrug nonchalantly, as much as my subconscious would like to do cartwheels and flip the bitch off, I am not about to piss off my clientele. Not today anyway, today couldn't be much worse than it is.

"Come," he demands as he breaks his crippling stare from me and burns holes into Michelle's once fiery hazel eyes. Now they have gone cloudy and she submits to this huge man like a beaten puppy. Then again, who wouldn't submit? However I for a split second feel almost sorry for the girl as she looks slightly terrified exiting the dressing room. I take the needle out of my mouth and with a bit of confusion shake my head. _As if you know anything about their relationship_ I think to myself as I resume my work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

The day is long and I am five cups of coffee down. I finally feel I have perfected Michelle McCruel's ring attire, and I step back admiring my work with a nod of approval. Secretly I am praying she was fucked silly by her demanding fiance and is in a better mood when she returns. I shake my head at the thought, _wonder how a big guy like that even goes about sleeping with a tiny girl like her without breaking her in half,_ I silently wonder. Raking my hands through my hair I let out a sigh of relief, ten hours later and the hard part of my day seems to be over. _Thank God._

I glance over at myself in the mirror and start fixing myself up so I at least look presentable. I brush out my long, tangled dark hair and pinch my cheeks for a little color. It looks like I haven't seen the sun in days. I feel like such a hermit trapped in my little box of a dressing room working on outfits for the rich and famous. But I asked for it, and frankly it is what I love to do. I didn't realize the handful I was picking up when I signed with the WWE, however. All the constant traveling can really get to a girl. Though it is my first official day on my own, I have interned with the WWE for two months prior to being hired, so I luckily already knew what I was getting myself into.

I am familiar with many of the Diva's, including McCool, who has no fear in speaking her mind even if she casts herself in a negative light. I let out a deep sigh at the thought of having to please the woman on a daily basis. My thoughts are interrupted by a loud knock on my door which startles me. Giving me no time to respond, the door opens and in steps Mark Calaway.

"Didn't mean to scare you, Alaina," he says coolly, as I place my hand over my chest while attempting to steady my rapid heart rate. "Sorry," I blurt out, "just wasn't expecting anyone."

He chuckles as a faint hint of a smile traces on his lips, "You'll learn around here, that you should expect anything." I nod as its all I can do, his presence is intimidating and I soon find myself ready to curl up in a ball as McCool had nearly done earlier. He motions towards his fiance's ring attire, "I came to pick up Michelle's outfit, if that's alright?"

Again I nod slowly, as I grab a plastic bag and begin to carefully wrap my hard work so no damage can be done to it. I can feel his intense stare on my back, sending shivers down my spine and to many other _unexpected_ parts of my body. "Not much of a talker, are you Alaina?" The way my name rolls off his tongue makes the hair on my arms stand up.

I shrug my shoulders as I place a well thought out piece of tape on the center of the bag, holding it in place. I gingerly hand it over to him as he frowns, "Not much to talk about, Mr. Calaway."

I am trying my hardest to not let the intimidation get to me, but it doesn't seem to be working. He picks up on the shakiness in my voice, and his frown quickly turns into amusement. "You seem a little nervous, am I frightening you?" I purse my lips, _what is with the twenty questions_?

I shake my head, "Why would you say that, Mr. Calaway?" I state with a trace of confusion in my voice. What is he making small talk with me for? He slants his eyes and glares down at me, "Not sure." He simply states. "You just seem a little antsy," he steps towards me and grabs the bag out of my hand, electricity spiking through me as his fingers brush with mine. _What the hell?_

I realize I am holding my breath and let out a deep sigh, "Guess it's just first day jitters, Mark. But thanks for your concern and for sticking up for me earlier." I say weakly with a smile to match. He nods, and with a grin, he turns and makes his way out the door.

As soon as it shuts I plop to the floor. _What the hell was that about?_ I wonder silently, heart still racing. Yes he is a good looking man, very intimidating, but why in the hell am I so flustered by him? I must really be dazed after this long day. Almost on cue another knock comes to my door and I stumble to my feet.

"Alaina, hey girl!" Comes the friendly voice of Kate, the executive designer at WWE. I did my interning with her, and it is also to her I credit for my new job here. I was luckily her favorite of the girls. I let out a sigh of relief, "Hey, Kate." I mumble.

"What was Mark doing in here? Hopefully not giving you a hard time? Guy can be such a creep..." I shake my head as I begin to pick up some fabric in an attempt to tidy the room, "No, he was just picking up Michelle's ring attire. And thank God for that, I don't know if I could have heard ALAINA one more time in that gnawing voice," we both laugh. Kate knows all too well how much of a "Diva" the Diva's division can be.

"Well hey, I'm proud of you today you worked really hard. Lets go out and celebrate, it's on me!" She stammers with excitement in her voice. I respond with a yawn, "I don't know, Kate. I'm unbearably tired and it has been the day from hell..." Kate shakes her head in disapproval, "No, no, no. You are coming! We are all going out after the show and it will be a GREAT way for you to get out there and meet everyone! A lot of the wrestlers go, you'll be working with them so you should get to know your clientele," she states with a wink.

I sigh and think it over, judging by her look I can see she is not going to take no for an answer. I put my hands up in surrender, "Alright, you win. As long as you can help me get this mess in order," I state jokingly as I point to myself. She laughs, "I thought you were talking about the dressing room but I'm sure we could doll you up too, girl. Let's get to it!"


	3. Chapter 3

_*Author's Note: Hey all, happy to see you are enjoying the story thus far & thanks a bunch for the great reviews/motivation! I will continue to update this story as time allows, I have some great ideas as to where I'd like to take this one. I also promise to finish up Deep Blue & Southern Sweetness as I hate leaving a story without an ending! Thanks for all the positive feedback, here is another chapter for ya! Enjoy :)  
_

**Chapter Three.**

Kate gets to work on transforming me from a sleepy hermit to a "dazzling beauty", as she so puts it. "You have so much potential, Alaina. You should really stop scruffing around this place and start feeling good about yourself! Look how amazing you look!" Kate says enthusiastically as she steps aside and lets me glance at myself in the mirror.

My dark brown hair hangs over my shoulders in tussled curls, thick and flowing. I have a black, strapless dress on hugging my curves in all the right places, and smokey eye make-up on to match. I blink at myself in shock, almost not recognizing the girl staring back at me in the reflection. Kate has really outdone herself this time, and not to toot my own horn- but I'm feeling sexy!

"Wow, Kate. You really do know how to style a girl from head to toe." I state as my cheeks flush. She smirks at me, "It's what I do! Now here, two finishing touches," Kate hands me a pair of black and silver pumps and light pink gloss for my lips. I have never been the type of girl who cared much about her appearance, perhaps I should start. It has always been more about the comfort than the style, funny considering I design outfits for a living. "You have it in you, Alaina," Kate says softly, as if reading my thoughts. "I'm just bringing her out, you look great! Lets hit the town."

We take a cab to a bar called "Papaya" in downtown Atlanta. It is hard to keep up on all these new places with the constant traveling, some days I have to stop and think about what town I'm in. I step out of the cab cautiously, getting a feel for the new pumps Kate has provided me out of the wardrobe closet.

As we walk into the bar, I see many familiar faces laughing with drinks in hand. I am certainly most familiar with the "backstage" crew of the WWE than I am with any of the superstars. I have met a handful, but the majority have been Divas. It is clear there is a wide variety of male wrestlers in here, you can tell by the bulk. Ordinary men don't look quite like they do.

We head to the bar to get drinks as Kate grabs my shoulder, "Order me a Corona, I am going to hit the ladies room real quick. I'll be back," she shouts over the music as she makes her way through the crowd, saying hi to familiar faces as she struts along. I am certainly lucky to know Kate, she has a great "in" with the people in this business and has taken me under her wing.

I turn my attention back to the bartender and order two Coronas. Adrenaline suddenly spikes through me as I spot ice green eyes glaring at me from across the bar. I look over and see Mark Calaway, again out of no where, peering at me idly. We lock eyes for a moment and I quickly turn away breaking the gaze. I take a deep breath as I've apparently held it again for reasons unknown, _what is with this guy that makes me feel like that? _

I can feel how hot my cheeks are as the bartender returns with our beers, "Six fifty, please," he states with a wink as I hand him a ten, "Keep it," I mutter weakly and he nods a thank you.

"Hey!" comes a male voice from beside me and I inhale sharply at the surprise. "Whoa, sorry little lady. Didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to introduce myself," the unfamiliar man says with a grin, extending his hand. "Brock, Brock Lesnar." I shyly smile and place my hand in his, "Alaina," I say blandly as I pick up my beers and attempt to head to higher ground.

Brock grabs my upper arm stopping me dead in my tracks, "Where you going so soon? I just want to chat." I pull my arm from his grasp and gaze into his dark brown eyes. Now this man is sending a very different signal, a scum bag type of signal. "I'm looking for my girlfriend, Kate. No offense, Brock." I say loudly so he can hear me over the music. _Get the hint..._

I turn to walk away and he grabs my arm once more, this time I shoot him an eye roll. "Kate? Oh so you're the new designer aren't ya? Yeah I heard about you. Didn't know you were such a little hottie though," he says as he gets closer to my face, uncomfortably close. I rip my arm from his grasp once more, "Please, don't touch me."

He grins wickedly and begins to poke my sides, almost mocking me. Where the hell is Kate to come to my rescue? She must have gotten caught up talking to someone. I give him the dirtiest look I can muster up, and try once more to make my exit as he grabs my shoulders with both hands and pushes my back to the bar. I spill some of the beer down my arms from the force of him moving me so roughly.

My breath hitches in my throat and I want to scream, but nothing comes out. The people around me continue to dance and drink, completely unaware of this mans harassment on me. Fear floods my veins and I glance up at him, his smile wider than ever. "Nothing sexier than a little intimidation, wouldn't you say so, Alaina?" He says in my face. We are nearly nose to nose and his grip on my arms begins to sting.

Suddenly he is ripped away from me, and my eyes close instinctively. "Might just be me, but she doesn't seem too interested," I hear a deep familiar voice threaten. I slowly open my eyes and see Mark with his huge hands wrapped around the scruff of Brock's shirt. Even Brock looks small in his presence, and you can see the disappointment in the man's eyes.

"We were talking. No need to get all worked up," Brock spits back at Mark. He simply nods his head as he shoves Brock away from me, "Get the fuck out of here," he shoots. Brock glances over at me and winks, making kiss faces at me as he walks away.

When I finally begin to breath again, I am gasping for air. I drop the beers on the bar and snatch my purse as I quickly brush past Mark, heading to the front door. _Fresh air, I just need air._ I push through the crowd and can feel Mark on my heels as I walk out the door and almost immediately fall to my knees. Tears pool in my eyes from a combination of embarrassment and exhaustion.

Mark kneels beside me and places his hand on my back, "You alright, Alaina?" I burst into a sobbing cry at his words, this day has been one of the most stressful I've ever had to deal with. I place my head in my hands and nod, "I'm fine, just really stressed out. You go back in and have fun, thanks..." I mutter in between cries. He slowly stands up, but doesn't walk away from my curled body on the ground.

"I am not going to just leave you out here on the sidewalk," he states sternly. "Let me get you a cab," I look up and shake my head in protest, "No, I can't just leave Kate will be worried." I say as I shakily stand up. Mark gently grabs my arm and helps me up, I wince, my arms still tender from the earlier assault. Mark angrily shakes his head as he examines my red arm, bruises seemingly forming.

"I'll take care of Kate, lets get you back to the hotel." Mark whistles to a friend smoking outside, perhaps another wrestler, and mumbles something in his ear as he comes over. "Come," he says to me as he gently leads me away from the bar. "No, no I can't just leave." I say as I pull away. Mark grunts as he looks me over, "Alaina you are not going back in that bar. I got Bill over there to tell Kate you went back to your hotel. Now so help me, let me take you to your hotel or I will throw you over my shoulder and drag you there." He states sternly.

My mouth drops open at his audacity, "You wouldn't dare!" I yell back, and almost immediately Mark hoists me up and throws me over his shoulder, holding on to my thighs as he walks down the street. "Mark! Mark, put me down what the fuck!" I yell as people stare. I try desperately to wiggle my way out of his grasp but to no avail- he is far too strong.

"Mark! God damn it put me down!" I yell again, worried about my short dress exposing everything as he carries me further and further down the street. He finally sets me down by a group of motorcycles as I catch my breath. "What the hell?" I yell and shove him, he barley moves. With a small smile he nods to a bike, stretching his long leg around the seat he straddles it and hands me a helmet, "Get on," he demands.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Cautiously I gaze at Mark, helmet still extended in his hand. Can I trust him? We had just met earlier today for God's sake, and I'm sure his fiance would be less than pleased to know he was carting the ring attire designer around on the back of his motorcycle. I shudder at the thought, McCool is already enough to deal with. Letting out a deep sigh, I for some reason let go of all reason and instinct and grab the helmet. Placing it carefully over my curled hair I cautiously swing my leg over and straddle the bike, placing myself behind Mark as I make sure I don't give everyone a free show as I do so.

Mark nods in approval, "Hang on," he murmurs as he fires up the engine. A loud, near deafening sound comes from the bike as we pull off into the dark lit streets of downtown Atlanta. I can feel my grip around his waist tighten as we speed off into the night, and while I do so- I take note of his strong hard stomach and alluring scent. _He smells good, _I think to myself.

Butterflies float around in my stomach, and I can't quite pinpoint whether or not it is from the adrenaline of being on the back of a motorcycle, or if it is the adrenaline of being on the back of a motorcycle behind Mark Calaway. My subconscious shakes her head in disapproval, _what do you really think is going to happen? He is just doing you a favor- he is about to be a married man! _

My thoughts are interrupted as we pull into the parking garage of the Marriott Hotel. All the WWE superstars and crew are staying here for the night, just until we hit the road first thing in the morning. Mark turns the motorcycle off and I stand first, clumsily hopping off the back as I slowly pull the helmet off my head. I look at my dull reflection in the helmet, boy I am a sight to see. Mascara running, hair now a wind blown mess, I quickly try to wipe my face with the back of my hand- hoping Mark doesn't catch me.

He gets off the motorcycle next and gently takes the helmet from my hands, placing it on the back seat. "Lets go, I want to make sure you get to your room safe," he demands. _Man is he pushy, _I think as I silently nod my head. I fish my room key out of my purse and glance at the number on the card, room 708. I tend to forget as the last, and only time I was here, was when I checked in at six thirty in the morning.

We make our way inside the building and to the elevator doors as silence engulfs us. I clear my throat nervously in a failed attempt to break the awkward silence. "Thanks for everything, Mark. I mean you really didn't have to do all that I would have been fine..." I mutter quietly as we step into the elevator. Mark grunts and presses the button for the seventh floor after examining my room key. "Alaina you're new around here, you'll come to find that not everyone is as trust worthy as they seem. Brock is an asshole, he would have had no problem harassing you again when you were vulnerable. I know that, that is why I couldn't just leave you sitting there."

I look down at my knotted fingers, I had never been harassed like that by a man. Brock could have easily done whatever he pleased had Mark not shown up to help. What are the odds that he was there to rescue me twice today, once from his handful of a fiance, and the other from Brock Lesnar.

"Where is Michelle tonight?" I ask as we reach the fifth floor, _almost there. _Mark shrugs, "Shes not much of a partier or a socialite. I know that you can't stand her, Alaina. You don't have to pretend to give a damn." I glare at him, how would he know that?

"I... I mean- its not that I can't stand her, I just... who would tell you that anyway?" I stammer, confused as ever. A deep chuckle escapes his throat, "I can tell by the way you act around her. If anyone knows she can be a pain in the ass, its me. Plus you'd be damn shocked at how fast news spreads. I'm sure half the locker room is already talking about you and Brock, and me taking you home on the back of a motorcycle. Can't wait to hear what stories are concocted in the morning."

"Don't you worry?" I ask randomly as the elevator doors open. "Worry about what?" he asks. I shrug as I make my way out of the elevator and head down the hall, Mark follows closely behind. "About the rumors? Won't Michelle be upset? I mean... I don't want her to think anything happened..." I state blandly. Mark looks down at me amused, "Did anything happen, Alaina?"

I shake my head no. "Then we have nothing to worry about," he responds. "People can either believe it, or they don't have to. Their call." I look down at the beige colored carpet as we finally close in on my hotel room. I slide the card into the door and unlock it, pushing it open. I turn shyly to face Mark, "Um, well thanks again. I guess I will see you at the next show?"

Mark leans in closer and brushes a loose strand of hair from my face, tucking it behind my ear. My breath hitches in my throat again, _why do I always forget to breathe? _"Sleep," he demands as he turns and heads back down the hall. I quietly close the door and inhale deeply as I run my fingers through my tangled hair, my body tingling everywhere from the sting of his simple touch.

"Fuck," I whisper to myself. Damn the effect he has on me, but why? Confusion floods through me and I am at a loss. Good looking, yes. Nice personality, sure. My savior twice today on my first day of work, what is not to like? But this feeling isn't average admiration, it seems to be much more. It is not a familiar feeling, either. Considering I had just met him and he is not on the market.

I strip out of my clothes and take a hot shower, washing the dirty thoughts from my mind. _He has a fiance, a fiance Alaina! You know nothing about him it is not like something will happen between you... _That touch though, at the end, what was that about? Nothing, nothing I am sure. I sigh as I let the steaming water rush over me, tomorrow ought to be interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hello love bugs! Sorry I didn't update the past few days, it has been very busy around here but I haven't abandoned you or this story! So glad you are all enjoying it so far! Here are a few chapters to reward your patience with me! Let me know how you like them, you make me feel special! :) Enjoy !_  
**

**Chapter Five.**

Coffee is number one on my to-do list this morning, and lots of it. My head is still spinning from yesterday. The combination of work, Brock Lesnar, and Mark Calaway isn't doing too good for my mood on this dreary day. I sit in the hotel lobby with my third cup of coffee in hand, reading on my Kindle as I try to calm my racing thoughts.

I hope I didn't bite off more than I can chew when signing on for this job. It is day two and I feel like I ran three marathons. It was never this insane while I interned, but I guess when the real world comes to nip you in the butt, you had better shape up or ship out. I may have been down for the count yesterday, but I am determined to finish strong. This is my dream job, I want this. I _need _this!

My internal motivational speech is interrupted as a chair next to me is pulled out unexpectedly. "What the hell happened to you last night?" Kate demands as she sits down next to me, eyes blaring. My breath hitches in my throat, and my mouth drops open as I try to find the words. "I-I'm sorry, Kate. I just didn't realize how exhausted I was until I was there, so I took a cab back to the room," I lie.

Kate squints her eyes, not buying my story. "You want to tell me why Bill came up to me and said you left with Mark on the back of his motorcycle then?" _Shit, busted. _I had forgotten all about that Bill character...

I look down at my coffee which has now gone cold, along with the expression on Kate's face. I sigh, defeated. Might as well tell the truth, "Kate I didn't want to cause any issues since it was my first day. I'm sorry to have lied to you. When you went to the restroom this guy, Brock, came up to me and started harassing me. He got physical and Mark stepped in to help me. I was a mess and he offered to take me home. I didn't want to tell anyone, but I should have assumed people would be talking about it..."

Kate's face begins to soften as she looks me over, "Brock hit you?" she stammers loudly, startling me. I shake my head, "No, God no. I mean, he grabbed my arms and pushed me against the bar." I show Kate the black and blue marks on my upper arms, and anger flares in her eyes.

"God dammit, I'm sick of this prick. He is on thin ice but McMahon won't do anything about it because he is a top star. We need to report this, Kate. Mark saw him do it?" I nod weakly, this is what I was trying to avoid. Who wants to be a drama starter on their first few days of work?

"Kate, really. It isn't that serious, I'm fine now-" Kate puts her hand up and ends my protest, "No, Alaina. Something needs to be done about this. I will not continue to let him harass my employees in such a manner." _What, there were more? _Before I can ask Kate is up and has my hand in hers. "We are going to be late for our flight. Lets get everything together and we will discuss this with Vince when we land in Tampa."

At approximately 1:05 p.m. we land safely in the sunshine state. I haven't seen Mark or Brock at all today, but I am sure that will change as we have a show tonight in downtown Tampa. Grabbing my bags I follow behind Kate as we share a cab to the hotel. The breeze is warm and soothing on my skin as I inhale the salty ocean air. Florida is one of my favorite places, even though I had only been a few times. I smile to myself as I think about how lucky I am. Despite the happenings of yesterday, I am truly blessed to have a job where I can travel the world- it is something I have always wanted in my life.

We don't have much time at the hotel before we are on our way to the arena. I manage to shower, change my travel clothes and grab a quick bite to eat before we are hard at work. The day is busy, and my mind is focused on the tasks of the day. There are three costumes that need fine tuning, and two works in progress that need to be finished by 8:00 p.m. sharp.

Kate is in full work mode, bossing around interns and assistants as the day becomes overwhelming. I am finally left to myself for a few brief minutes to put the final stitches on Beth Phoenix's ring attire for tonight. Just as I am finishing up my door swings roughly open, fabric flying everywhere, and then slams tightly shut almost as quickly as it had opened.

I look up, startled, into the blazing eyes of Michelle McCool who is glaring deviously at me. "Just what the fuck did you think you were doing with my fiance last night you little bitch?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

I stop cold, frozen, as I look into Michelle's angered eyes. What can I say to this woman to calm her down? Surly she knows of Mark taking me home last night, but is that all she heard? My mind races as I think of the correct way to express last night's events. "Michelle I-"

"Don't!" she booms, interrupting my plea. "I do not give a shit to hear your excuses from your pathetic mouth!" She steps closer to me, backing me to a mirror hanging on the wall. Michelle is a strong girl, of that I'm sure. I have never gotten into a physical fight with someone before- yet I'm sure if need be I could throw a decent punch. My body tenses in anticipation, waiting for her next move.

She smirks and huffs a sarcastic chuckle, "You are pathetic. What makes you think that my fiance would downgrade for someone like you when he has this?" She asks as she steps back, arms out. I exhale a deep breath, "Michelle, if you'd just let me explain,"

"Save it," she mumbles, interrupting me for the last time. "Just do me a favor, keep away from my man- or we will have a problem. Next time, I won't be so understanding." On that note, she turns abruptly and storms out the door, slamming it once more on her way out. Almost instantly I put my head in my hands, _dammit, could things get any fucking worse?_

I choke back tears as two of the interns enter the room. "Alaina, everything okay? Kate sent us in here to see if you need help with anything." I gather my composure and smile at the girls, "Yes, could you both just finish up the stitching on this outfit? I'm going to step out and make a call." The young girls nod and get to work as I grab my purse and make a hasty retreat.

As soon as I step outside I burst into a sob. Why, why why is everything going wrong? As much as I have tried to mind my business and stay out of the way, trouble seems to be finding me with no intentions of leaving any time soon. I should have listened to my gut last night and not gotten on the back of that motorcycle.

"Alaina?" I hear a deep voice in front of me and feel firm hands on my shoulders. I lift my head out of my hands and see Mark knelt down before me, concern blazing in his eyes. "What the hell?" he asks as he slides his duffel bag off his shoulder and on to the ground beside us. He has obviously just arrived at the arena and is completely oblivious to what has just occurred.

I wrap my face in my hands once more, not wanting to talk or have anything more to do with this man. _Damn he does look good though, and smells good. _"Alaina, talk to me." Mark demands. I ignore him, and the seconds drag to minutes as he waits patiently. "Dammit Alaina, what the hell happened?" _Still so pushy, _I think to myself as I remain frozen.

Mark brings his hands to my arms in an attempt to pull them down, then anger spikes through me- "Don't touch me!" I yell, shocking him. "Jesus Christ are you always so God damned bossy?"

Suddenly a soft laugh escapes his throat, "You don't even know the half of it, Alaina. Now tell me, why are you crying?" I look up at him with tear soaked eyes, "None of your business, what the hell do you care anyway," I mutter as I wipe my cheeks. "Spitfire," he says coolly. I glare at him, "You don't even know the half of it, Mark." I repeat, mocking him.

His face changes from concern to anger, and my heart drops to my stomach. "Alaina, unbeknown to you- I do care. I don't like to see any woman on the street sobbing, and this is the second time I have come across you in such a situation. Now I'm not going to ask you again, why are you crying?" This time he is stern, his face void of all humor.

Do I tell him the truth? It is his fiance's doing and according to her, I shouldn't even be having this conversation with him right now. I exhale deeply, "I just had a conversation with your soon-to-be wife. And I've come to the conclusion that it is in my best interest to not come in contact with you any more. So can you please, leave me alone." I state firmly as ice green eyes glare into mine, almost searching my soul.

"What?" he mummers softly, almost in disbelief. I say nothing as I watch his reaction. He looks away, and grabs his duffel bag as he steadily stands, leaving me more confused than before. "Where are you going?" I ask as I shoot up and follow behind him.

He turns to me as he opens the door to the back of the arena, "I'm going to have a little chat with my soon-to-be wife," he states bitterly. _Oh no, shit, shit, shit, no! _Without thinking I grab his arm and halt him, "No!" I yelp in protest. He pulls his arm effortlessly from my grasp and continues down the hall.

"Mark, please! She will know that you talked to me, I shouldn't have told you but you insisted by badgering me! Please, I work so closely with her I don't need any more problems I am begging you!" Desperation courses through my voice and Mark stops, turning to look down on me. "Alaina I know you don't understand me or my relationship, but this is not acceptable behavior. I am appalled that she would harass you like that over me taking you home, it needs to be addressed."

I sigh, is there no convincing this man? It is his way or the high-way. My insides are screaming with anger at myself, _why did you tell him? You have caused more unnecessary problems! _My face lays blank as Mark looks at me, "Trust me, she will not come at you like that again. There are far worse reasons she could have for being upset,"

Suddenly without warning, his duffel bag is on the floor once more and his hands are wrapped around my face as he leans down and plants a firm, yet tender kiss on my willing lips. I am shocked at myself for not pulling away as his tongue pries at my mouth, almost begging for entry. Before I know it my arms are around his neck and our kiss deepens further, his arms snake around my waist and he pulls me closer to him.

_Holy shit ..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

Reality hits me hard as I pull away from my heated kiss with Mark. I stare at him in a daze, and he seems to be looking at me the same way. With no explanation provided he turns and walks smoothly away, leaving me behind and stunned by his actions. My breathing grows deeper as my fingers brush my swollen lips. _What the hell was that?_

As the adrenaline wears off, the realization of what just occurred begins to sink in. Michelle will kill me if she finds out! Or worse, what if Mark tells her? Is he still going to tell her we had talked? _Crap, crap, crap, crap! _

I regain my composure to the best of my ability and head back to the dressing room. Kate is inside looking over our final products as she glances over at me. "Alaina, you okay? The girls said you ran outta here with a fire lit under your ass..." Taking a deep breath I muster up the best smile I can, "Yeah, I'm fine. You good? Do we need anything else?"

Kate looks at me wearily, but to my relief she drops the topic, "No, we should be alright. Good job tonight, we can all relax now and enjoy the show." All of the interns giggle with joy, and I can remember when I was so excited to watch RAW Live for the first time. All of the crew are lucky enough to enjoy a first class suite when not working, but we are always on call in case there is some type of wardrobe malfunction.

Breathing a sigh of relief I walk with Kate to the private suite. We pour some champagne and chit chat before the show starts. For a brief moment, I relax a little after the whole charade with Mark. I am still baffled by his actions, in such a short time of knowing each other he has come to my rescue and nearly swept me off my feet with that kiss. _"Alaina, I know you don't understand me or my relationship..." _the memory of his words sting in my head. No, no I don't understand. And after Michelle's reaction to Mark taking me home on his bike, I can only imagine what she will do if she finds out we shared a heated make-out session in the back of the arena!

I shiver at the thought, is this place always filled with such drama? I flash back to a warning Kate had issued me when I was hired as a consultant, "_It will be very hard for you to keep your personal life personal around here. When you travel and see the same people every day, nearly 300 days out of the year- you are bound to get pulled into something. But you must remain cool, calm, collected and professional. Don't let them pull you into their drama."_

It has only been two full days of working here officially and I am already overwhelmed with the amount of issues I have on my plate. Had all this gone on during my nearly two month internship I would have ran for the hills! But I am here now, doing what I love and trying desperately to look on the bright side. Luckily due to how busy we were today, Kate has been unable to discuss Brock Lesnar's advances towards me with Vince McMahon. I'll have to find a way to convince her to let it go, which won't be easy. As much as I think Brock is a pig, the last thing I need is someone else on the roster being bitter towards me.

As I'm in mid-conversation with Kate, the lights go out and cheers erupt through-out the building. The familiar "gong" and funeral themed music fills the arena as chills run up and down my spine. Mark truly is a sight to see when in character as The Undertaker, his presence is bone chilling and in ring craft impeccable. He really loves what he does, and he does it well. And damn he looks good doing it too, really good. _I wouldn't mind having his lips on me again, and in other places..._

I quickly shake off the thought, what the hell has gotten into me? I am not a home wrecker, but something about him... he has this power over people that is overwhelming. Perhaps it is my strong dislike for McCool that is helping fuel these emotions? My inner goddess is doing back flips and cartwheels all over Michelle's picture, laughing evilly as she does so. Sure I don't like Michelle, but does she deserve this? _Uhg, I am not this vengeful person... am I?_

Trying to clear my conscious, I feel the urge to pick at Kate's brain to see if I can get some answers... she did say personal business wasn't so personal around here, perhaps she has some dirt that will be useful.

"So what is the deal with Mark and Michelle? When I saw them together the other day she seemed so... I don't know... afraid of him." I murmur, trying to keep the spot light off me as much as possible. Kate shrugs her shoulders, "You know there are so many rumors about those two, I don't even know what to believe. I know that Chelle keeps to herself most of the time. She doesn't have many friends here because she has been known to be hard to work with and kind of snippy. We all think that is why Mark is into her, because she has no one to spill personal business to around here. He is a really personal guy..."

Kate sips her champagne and looks back down at the ring, Mark is wrestling John Cena in the main event- the two are of course stealing the show. My curiosity gets the best of me, "So what are the rumors about them?"

She lets out a light laugh and shakes her head, "I don't know, where to begin? Well a lot of people say Michelle is only with him to get a push for her career. Mark has so much backstage pull that she has become top Diva since starting a relationship with him. Others say that they are only in a relationship for publicity factors and aren't really planning on getting married at all- that one started because they haven't set a wedding date in over a year. And then others say that Mark is a sadist, and Michelle is his submissive little pet."

My eyes grow wide, a sadist? Pet? My mind races with skepticism and more curiosity, "Who the hell would start that rumor?" I ask as denial sets in. There is no way Mark is a sadist! Kate leans in closer so no one can hear, "A former Diva named Candice used to date Mark. She told people that they were in a Dominate/Submissive relationship, you know, where the guy likes to be in control of everything? Anyway, when they broke up, it was nasty- and Mark had basically ruined her and her career here. So to get back at him she spilled all his dirty secrets. Saying he loved to beat on her, whip her, paddle her, the whole disturbing nine yards. She said that he had full control over every aspect of her life, who she talked to, who she was friends with, everything. It spread like wildfire and Mark had to take some time off to let everything cool down. Candice eventually lost her job, and Mark returned about two months later. He was a completely different person, focused solely on work and nothing personal- I think that is why we were all shocked to shit when he hooked up with Michelle. Who knows if what Candice said was even true, she may have just been a bitter psychotic ex-girlfriend hell bent on ruining him like he did her... or maybe it is true. Who am I to judge how people are in their personal lives?"

I can suddenly feel my heart pounding in my chest. This is so much information to take in, and as I look down at Mark who has successfully pinned John Cena for the win- I am left with more questions than answers...


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: _Hello loves! Just wanted to note that as in any FanFic I try to keep them as... well... realistic as I can! But of course you know it is fantasy and the relationships progress rather quickly for the story's sake, or I could keep you here all day. I'm not by any means finished with this story, I have been writing it as I go - & as ideas come to my overactive imagination! So I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing it :) Thanks again for all the positive reviews! xoxo_  
**

**Chapter Eight.**

The week passes by agonizingly slow with no sign of Mark or Michelle anywhere. Ever since the day Mark and I kissed, I have been on the edge of my seat not knowing what to expect next. My nerves are shot, and every time my door swings open I am expecting to see Michelle behind it with more than a few choice words for me.

I let out a deep sigh as I sip my afternoon coffee. Luckily today is a bit of an easier day, we don't have much to work on aside from a few minor tweaks here and there. As I let the warm, brisk breeze overload my senses I have to stop and think about where I am again. San Fransisco, I'm pretty sure. I love the travel, but it can really take its toll on your body. I feel jet lagged and am silently thanking God for my easy day today. Good thing Kate was persistent on getting everything done yesterday- guess it really did work out for the better.

As I relax my anxious mind begins to overreact again. Why hasn't Mark tried to contact me at all since that kiss? Has he told Michelle about it? Is he avoiding me? I grit my teeth in frustration, knowing what I know I wouldn't doubt that Mark is doing this to me on purpose. Leaving me hanging with nothing but my thoughts. For exactly what purpose I am not sure, what does he want from me?

I am exhausted by the thought, and shake my head as I make my way back in to the arena. Bored, I decide to explore a bit of the backstage area. Crew members are working frantically to get everything in order for tonight's show. Food and water is set up, cameras for backstage interviews are being prepped, and men on walkie-talkies are fluttering around everywhere I turn.

I quickly dart left down a random hall in an attempt to get out of the way, noting the many doors with the names of superstars on them as I walk by. John Cena, The Big Show, Randy Orton... I stop at the next one and swallow hard. The Undertaker. _Shit..._

My palms become sweaty and my nerves send a tingling sensation through out my body. Do I dare knock? _I think I have the right to know what the hell that kiss was about..._

The longer I stand and stare at the door, the more frustrated I become. _Who the hell does he think he is anyway? Just kisses me and leaves me hanging for as long as he wants. _I shake my head, he doesn't play fair. Sucking in a deep breath I muster up every courageous bone in my body and knock firmly on his door.

After a few seconds I begin to get cold feet, what if Michelle is here? Then what? Quickly I turn on my heel and begin to briskly walk away when I hear the door swing open.

"Alaina?" I close my eyes tightly as his deep, familiar voice sends a cold chill up my spine. Turning slowly around I gaze into amused green eyes. "Can I help you?" he asks after what seems like an eternity.

Peaking behind him I see no sign of Michelle, thank God, that is one obstacle down. I cautiously step forward, "I need to talk to you," I manage to squeak out. Mark lets out a light chuckle and moves aside, holding the door open for me. "Come on in."

As I make my way into his dressing room, regret courses through me. _What the hell am I thinking? _"Something to drink?" he asks as he pulls a water bottle from the small fridge on the floor. Weakly I shake my head no, my stomach is in knots and I don't think even water would sit well in it.

Mark shrugs his shoulders and takes a seat on a metal chair. "Sit," he demands as he points to the small sofa along the wall. Already I feel like I'm being interrogated, but I do as I'm told and plop down on to the welcoming cushions. Silence engulfs us for what seems like an eternity until Mark breaks the silence, "What is it you wanted to talk to me about, Alaina?"

_Damn the way he says my name..._ I look down at my tangled fingers on my lap. How to even go about saying this? "You know what I came to talk to you about, Mark. That kiss last week, I want to know what the hell that was about?" _Whoops._ That may have come out a bit more forceful than intended, and Mark gazes at me with wide eyes.

Taking a sip from his water bottle he shakes his head, seemingly confused. "What about it?" he asks nonchalantly.

"What about it? There is a lot about it. Where did it come from? What about Michelle? Wh-why is my main question?" I try to keep my voice from cracking, my frustration beginning to weigh in once again.

Mark leans back in his chair, silent and in deep thought. _I wish I knew what he was thinking. _After a moment he leans forward once again, "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." he states quietly, but firmly.

I can feel the heat in my cheeks as I flush at his words. Couldn't help it? I shake my head, "I don't understand." I mumble.

Mark caresses his beard with his thumb and forefinger as if contemplating what to say next. "You want the truth? Are you sure that you can handle the truth?"

I nod silently, though I'm unsure if I actually can 'handle the truth'. I have no idea where he is going with this one. "The truth is, Alaina, I've had my eyes on you since you first stepped foot in the WWE nearly three months ago. I am very intrigued by you."

My mouth nearly drops to the floor. I don't think I've ever had a man tell me that he is intrigued by me. Though it is very endearing- my mind is flooded with anxious thoughts.

"But, what does that even mean, exactly?"

Mark grins, "You know exactly what it means. If you didn't, you wouldn't have come knocking on my door tonight after days of not seeing one another. You could have very well left the situation alone and went about your business after my finance nearly scared you to death, but you didn't and for good reason. You are intrigued by me, also. I can tell because you often stop breathing when I talk to you, like you are right now."

_Shit, he's right. _Quietly I suck in a deep breath and he laughs. "Are you laughing at me?" I scowl. Mark shakes his head, "I wouldn't dare." Rolling my eyes I lean forward, not sure how to lead this conversation. "I don't know how intrigued you can really be in me when you have a fiance. What about Michelle?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?"  
"Are you always so evasive?"

Mark chuckles, "Point well made. This is what I will tell you, Michelle is on leave right now visiting family in Florida. The next house show we have is in my home town in Texas. I want you to put all reason aside and come with me to my ranch after the show, and I will answer any and all of your questions."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine.**

I can feel my breath stuck in my throat again. Me? At his ranch? Alone? "Breathe, Alaina," I hear Mark say coolly as I inhale sharply- my thoughts rudely interrupted. "I guess I'm just confused as to where all of this is coming from," I state nervously, avoiding eye contact. This man has an energy to him that is almost overpowering.

Suddenly he is to his feet, and before I know it he is kneeling down before me, not letting me look away from his ice green eyes. He places his finger under my chin and lifts my head to his level. "I told you, forget reason. You are listening too much to your head and not enough to your body. I know you came to find me for more reasons than just the mere fact that you wanted to talk about a pointless kiss last week," he growls.

His touch makes me feel faint, and I can't help but be hypnotized by his presence. "You think about it, and if you are interested in knowing more- come find me again after the show in Dallas. I like the fact that you came to find me rather than me having to hunt you down."

I am disgusted but attracted to his arrogance. What a pig! The man is nearly married and is inviting me back to his house for play time while his fiance is away. "And if I don't?" I say in a near whisper. Mark shrugs his shoulders, "Then it is water under the bridge and I won't bother you again, Alaina."

Sighing I pull away from his touch and stand to my feet. "I think you have given me more than enough to think about, and that proposal also needs some time to consider." I state firmly as I make my way to the door. Suddenly I feel a surge of anger, "What makes you think that you are so damn special anyway?" Mark lifts from his knees and plants himself firmly on the sofa where I was sitting just seconds ago.

"Don't over think it. I didn't just propose sex or marriage, I proposed a talk to explain my reasoning. That is why you came here, isn't it? Or so you say? For an explanation," Mark says as I am half way out the door. I turn and glare at him, "You really are one arrogant son-of-a bitch." Mark laughs again as I close the door tightly, walking away as fast as my feet can move.

Two days later I am still baffled by our conversation, and Mark has consumed nearly all of my thoughts almost every waking minute. It pisses me off to no end, because I know that he is trying to get in my head- and he is greatly succeeding. Deep down I almost hate to give him the satisfaction, no- I _DO hate_ giving him the satisfaction! I haven't made up my mind as to whether or not I will take him up on his offer.

I know from speaking to Kate that Mark is a very private man, and in my head I have drawn up the conclusion that that is the reason he wants to talk to me away from WWE grounds. But what is it exactly that could be so important that he feels the need to speak to me at his home? The curiosity is killing me, and that alone seems to be enough reason to take him up on his proposal.

I feel like a horrible person for day dreaming about that kiss, and about his hands on my body. _All over my body._ I know I can't think that way, he has a fiance! _But that didn't stop him before. _Damn, my inner bad girl is on a war path today, and she has a rundown Michelle McCruel in her rear view mirror with no remorse in sight! Definitely not a good sign, not good at all.

The faithful day has arrived and we land safely in Dallas, Texas. _Mark's home town, _I think to myself as I carry my luggage to the taxi. During my usual 'after travel' ritual, I take a little, okay- a lot of extra time to doll myself up. I cake on some extra smokey make-up, fix my hair into flawless curls, throw on my best pair of jeans and wear a shirt that is slightly more low-cut than usual. _"_What a hussy you are_," _I say to myself as I glance in the full length mirror.

Grabbing my purse I head out the door of my hotel, hailing the next taxi to the arena. Work is slightly hectic today as we were a bit behind after the last show. Kate has decided I'm ready to take on some male ring attire, so my work load as increased greatly with her trust. I had never realized how difficult it could be to work with men when it came to their wardrobe! Some can be more picky than women. Luckily the day goes by without a hitch, and I'm really starting to get into the swing of things as the days pass on.

Kate and I take our usual seats in the VIP area to watch RAW. I feel more nervous than usual tonight, and for obvious reason. I nearly jump out of my seat when I hear that gong, and Kate gives me an awkward nudge, "You okay, Alaina? You have been acting out of the ordinary the past few days." I glance nervously at my boss, who has become quite the friend to me since I first ventured into this company. "I'm fine, Kate. Just a bit jet lagged, I'll be good," I lie.

She nods wearily as I turn my attention back to Mark. He is putting on a good show tonight, almost too good as he lifts "the world's strongest" man over his head with ease. My paranoia says he is doing it on purpose yet again, trying to lure me in and cast me under his spell. The sad thing is, I feel like I am falling for his trap. I'm dying to talk to him, dying to be near him and feel his lips on mine. I've never felt like this before, it is like the adrenaline of it being so _wrong_ is fueling me- making it feel so _right_.

After Mark's match is over I stand quickly, glancing down at my friend as I do so. "I'm not feeling so good, Kate. I'm going to head back to the hotel a little early. You don't mind watching the rest of the show without me, do you?" Kate smiles softly and shakes her head, "Not at all, girl. Go back and rest, feel better. And don't worry, your body will get use to all the travel in no time, don't stress." I smile back at her and head out of the VIP lounge and down to where the wrestler's locker rooms are.

I feel bad for lying to Kate, but I have to do this for myself. I have to put my anxious mind to rest. One night, what will one night hurt? I'm just going to talk to him, talk about his situation- our situation. Then I can make up my mind. I don't ever have to talk to him again after tonight if I don't want to...

Talking myself up, I suck in a deep breath and stop at Mark's dressing room door. Placing my hand on the knob I slowly turn it, my heart begins racing, my palms sweaty. If Michelle didn't have enough of a reason to hate me before, she sure as hell is going to despise me now. Yet at this very moment, I couldn't give a damn.

**Author's Note: This is where things really start picking up, kiddos! Chapter ten will be up in no time! Thanks again for the great reviews! I've only just touched the surface of Mark & Alaina's story- this may be one of my favorite works as I feel I've come a long way with my story telling & writing skills. Can't wait to continue on with this one! Updates ASAP! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten.**

As I open the door, I glance around the room quickly, not seeing any sign of Mark. Slowly I step in, closing the door quietly behind me as I enter. I can hear Mark in the shower, so I decide to look around while I wait for him to make an appearance. Even though this moment has come, I am still silently cursing at myself, and questioning my decision to be here.

Shaking my head I take a deep breath, _it is one night, we went through this already. Suck it up. _As I walk around the small dressing room, it is pretty bare. I glance over and see Mark's leather trench coat and hat that he often wears for his gimmick thrown across the couch carelessly. I sit next to his ring attire, and thoughtlessly rub my hand over the cool leather coat. _This thing has been all around the world and has been seen by millions of people. _

My thoughts drift back to a few days ago, to the last time I was in his dressing room. Who would have thought that I'd be here, in this spot yet again? The curiosity of the whole situation has overtaken my senses, and I have convinced myself that that is the reasoning behind my brash actions. Yet I'm not entirely sure that is the case. I cannot deny that I have an attraction to this man, but McCool still looms in the back of my overworked, famished brain. Sure she is a cold hard bitch to me, but does she deserve this? I shun away the thought, after all- it is _Mark_ who invited me here. I haven't done anything wrong at all, _yet._ Is that justification enough?

Too late to over think myself, the bathroom door opens and I see Mark standing before me in nothing but a white towel, which is wrapped carelessly around his waist. His hard muscles and tattoos shine under the drops of water left behind from his shower. I flush as he stares at me, clearly not expecting to see me here waiting for him before RAW had even ended.

"Not much patience I see, Alaina. I was unsure if you'd even show up here- but you are far earlier than I expected." My cheeks grow even more heated at his words, and I'm sure that I am blushing uncontrollably at this point. "I wasn't sure when you'd be leaving," I mutter as I look down- embarrassed by the fact that he is nearly naked before me.

Mark nods, that amused look in his eyes yet again. "You never cease to amaze me. Let me change into something more appropriate, and we can head out of here. I'm actually happy you arrived so early, we should be able to leave without many people noticing. I wouldn't want Michelle coming after you again." He states with a smug grin.

A hard lump forms in my throat as I swallow it down. The mere mentioning of Michelle's name makes me second guess myself yet again, and I stand quickly to my feet making a b-line towards the door. Mark gently grabs my arm and spins me around, "Leaving so soon?" he asks, bemused.

I rub my forehead with my free hand, "I-I'll be honest I have no idea what I'm doing here." I say with a shaky voice. Mark leans in closer as he releases my arm. "I told you, let go of reason. You are already here, you made up your mind. Now trust that choice."

Sighing I step away from the door, crossing my arms defensively over my chest as Mark nods his approval. "Good girl. I'm going to change and we can leave." With that he turns and grabs his duffel bag, heading back into the bathroom as he closes the door behind him. My legs feel like jello and I want to sink to the floor.

I try desperately to think of anything, anything at all, aside from the situation I just put myself in. My previous logic seems flawed now that I am here, and I fight the urge to rip my high heels off and run for the hills. Yet something holds me here, something about... _him. Damn him._

A few short minutes later he emerges in a black 'Affliction' T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. _Damn he looks good. _He grabs the remainder of his ring gear and places it in his bag, nodding towards the door he looks at me. "Ready?" he asks. I nod, and follow behind him as he leads me down a series of hall-ways, finally ending at the parking garage.

"I always love coming home, I can use my own truck, go back to my own home. No rental cars, no hotels." With that we walk up to a huge black, four door pick-up truck. He opens the door for me and I nearly have to jump in due to how high the truck is off the ground. He closes the passenger door and makes his way to the driver's side, tossing his duffel bag in the back as he does so.

"Nervous?" he asks suddenly as he fires up the trucks engine. "Should I be?" I shoot back. Mark shrugs his shoulders, "I don't see any reason to be, but you are acting to the contrary."

"Well it is not every day that you are invited to an engaged co-worker's house for God only knows what reason."

Mark laughs lightly, "That is true. But you are the one who agreed. And you agreed for a reason, not a 'God only knows what' reason." I run my fingers through my curled hair and chuckle, "To be honest my reasoning is skewed. So I'm hoping you can give me a little insight here so I'm not running into this situation completely blind." I glance over at Mark who is focused on the road, but a trace of a smile crosses his lips. "Now what fun would that be?" he teases.

"You said you would answer any, and all of my questions." I retort as his smile grows wider. "All in due time, kitten." _Kitten_? "So now we have pet names for one another?" I ask with a trace of humor in my voice.

"I suppose. You can call me whatever you'd like. Truthfully you remind me of a kitten, you always have for some reason. You are reserved, fragile and you keep to yourself. But if you are provoked I bet that you could really light a fire under someone's ass."

I stare at him in disbelief, "And you would know this how, Mark Calaway? We have only known one another for a very short time."

"I am a very good judge of character, Alaina. You would be surprised."  
"I suppose I would be. Nothing but surprises since we met, _Mark_."

I nearly hiss his name, trying to mock the way he always says mine and he grins in approval. The remainder of the ride is nearly silent as we twist and turn down quiet, dim lit roads. The houses are spaced further and further apart, and I am reminded of how private this man really is. He lives in the middle of no where! Makes sense now, I guess.

I grow more and more anxious as we get nearer and nearer to his ranch. It becomes increasingly hard for me to sit still, and I can tell that Mark is taking notice of my body language. Finally after what seems like an eternity, we pull up to his place. The long driveway leads us to a nice sized home that is situated in the middle of acres and acres of land. The next house is barley visible down the street, and now with it being so dark out I almost feel like I am in a horror movie.

Mark steps out of the pick-up truck and I follow suit. He grabs his keys from his pocket and opens the door to his home, holding it for me. "Welcome to my place."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

I slowly make my way past Mark and he closes the door tightly behind me. As he walks around he throws his duffel bag on to the sofa while I examine my surroundings. The house is your typical bachelor pad, and I can tell that Michelle has not moved in yet.

It is all neutral colors, not much of anything hanging on the walls- very plain. I turn to glance at Mark who is ruffling through his fridge, "Beer?" he asks me as he pulls two bottles of Bud Light from the side door. Silently I nod and he walks towards me, handing me the beer as he does so.

"Trying to get me drunk, Mr. Calaway?" I ask playfully, and he laughs. "Drunk, no. Loosened up, yes." I take a large, welcoming sip of the cool liquid and hope that it helps to calm my nerves.

I can't help but stare at him as he sits on the couch, motioning me to sit across from him. _Damn, he looks good. What was I here for again? Oh right, to talk. _

Rolling my eyes at myself I take a deep breath and look into ice green eyes, "Mark I've got to ask you, why did you even want me to come here?" As he takes a gulp of his beer he contemplates the question, "Why did you agree to come here?"

"Do you always answer a question with another question?"

"Do you?"

My mouth opens and I stare at him in awe. Typical Mark Calaway, toying with my head- but I can't grasp why. Mark smiles cunningly at me, I can tell he is enjoying this. "I'm just going to come out with it, what are your intentions and what about Michelle?" I ask firmly, hoping for an honest answer.

"What about her?" _So much for that._ I sigh, "You are so difficult. Michelle is your soon to be wife, I don't want to cross any boundaries." Mark laughs and leans forward, as he looks into my eyes I feel like he's examining my very core. "Don't you think that if there were boundaries to cross, we'd have already crossed them? You're here at my house, your lips were on mine a week ago, and I see the way you're looking at me right now- its probably the same way I'm looking at you."

My cheeks flush bright red at his words, this is all too confusing. Wearily I take another long sip of my beer, when am I going to start feeling loosened up as Mark so put it?

"So what, Michelle just doesn't care that her fiancé fools around when she's turned the other way?" The words are out of my mouth before I can stop myself, and Mark leans back on the sofa, gazing at me and my audacity. _Someone had to say it..._

"To put it simply, no. She doesn't. Or at least she shouldn't. See unknown to you we don't have that type of relationship. It is very complicated, Alaina. And I am sure you've heard all of the rumors, I'd be happy to clear up any confusion you have about me and about my relationship. I've invited you here for that very reason."

Twirling my fingers around the rim of my beer bottle I look down shyly, "But why me?"

"I told you, you intrigue me."

I open my mouth to say something, but close it quickly as the words aren't coming to me. I do this about three times until I finally speak out, "Are you a sadist?" _Maybe__ not the brightest thing I coud have said._

Mark glares at me with a mixture of shock and disgust, "No, Alaina, I am not. But I can guess who you heard that ridiculous rumor from. I've listened to them all and never bothered to correct them, I let people think what they'd like because honestly I couldn't give a damn. But I'd like to clear the air with you and let you hear the truth so you can form your own opinion, if you care to listen?"

Silently I nod, this ought to be good!

"A few years back I dated a woman named Candice, she was a Diva in the WWE and I fell for her immediately. She started off as a care free, loving woman but I found out fast that she could flip a switch at the drop of a dime. She became so consumed with using my backstage pull as a weapon for her career that she turned into someone I didn't know, someone I didn't want to know. She was so wrapped up in her ego and her growing career that she treated me like absolute shit. When I left her she was hell bent on making my life miserable. She would spread nasty rumors and spill little secrets to whoever would listen, even the press. It got to the point where I had to take time off because I just couldn't deal with her bullshit. I vowed to never, ever mix work with pleasure again... Until I met Michelle. She was always a spit fire. Loud mouth, rude, obnoxious. I became almost a father figure and a disciplinarian to her, since she'd never had that her whole life. She is submissive to me because she needs to be, it has helped her tremendously In her life and her career. The only reason that I proposed to her is to get everyone off my damn back after that Candice bullshit. Michelle is well aware of all of this and she plays along because she needs a dominant figure in her life, and I am that for her."

I squint and shake my head as I try to take In all this new information. "Seems like a pretty fucked up way to distract attention from yourself. Don't you think when people find out it is going to be worse?"

Mark shakes his head, "I hope to be long, long gone from this company before that happens. I love what I do and I love this company, but I do not love all the shit that comes with it."

"So you didn't control every aspect of Candice's life then? You weren't always this dominate type like you are with Michelle, are you?"

Mark smiles warmly and gazes at me, "Not every aspect, Alaina. But whether a woman will admit it or not, or whether they even know it or not- they all like to be bossed around in the bedroom. That is a fact. And yes I am a dominate type of person, that is just how I am. I like to be in control but that doesn't necessarily mean I try to control everyone, if that makes sense."

I glance at him in shock, "Never would I let a man boss me around in life or in bed!" Mark chuckles and strokes his beard with his thumb as if in thought, "Oh I beg to differ, kitten. I think you'd be surprised by just how capable you are of submitting yourself to me behind closed doors. And I don't think you'd be disappointed, either."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Authors Note: There is sexual content in this chapter, kittens. So if that doesn't tickle your pickle then I'd skip right over the nitty gritty! But hey it is rated M for a reason, right? Thanks for the reviews as always I much appreciate your support! Enjoy! ;)_  
**

**Chapter Twelve.**

Once again my cheeks heat up at his words. The attraction is mutual, and after hearing all of this new information I am still unsure of my thoughts and feelings on all of this. His relationship with Michelle is a scam, and he practically controls her life to... _help her? _

Everything is surreal and it sounds like a clip out of a movie, yet here I am, in Mark's house and he is glaring at me with those damn eyes. My heart flutters as I stare back at him, swallowing the lump in my throat I finally speak up, "I really don't know how to react to all of this, it is very confusing."

Mark grins and slumps forward yet again, "As it should be, I had expected you to react this way- and there is nothing wrong with being confused about your feelings towards me. But you haven't gotten up and left yet, which is a good sign."

My heart thumps harder and I feel faint, _what to say, what to say? _"So what are your intentions with me then? I'm sure you didn't bring me out here just to talk..." Deep down I feel I already know why I am in this position, but will there be more after this one night? What happens from here?

Mark shrugs his shoulders and examines me, "Did you come here just to talk, Alaina? Because if you did then we could sit here all night and I'm sure I could give you an ear full."

Before I can even think my actions through I shake my head no. Who am I kidding? He has been on my mind for the past month non-stop, of course I don't want to talk! I think the surprise on Mark's face matches the surprise I have with myself. I've never done anything like this before, hell I've never even had a one night stand. Yet this man has a power over me that I can't control, and his eyes send shivers to each and every inch of my body. _Everywhere._

Seemingly satisfied, Mark places his empty beer bottle on the coffee table in front of him and his two fingers are waving me over, "Come here," he demands, and the energy has instantly shifted. I knew Mark could be bossy and controlling, but what am I getting myself into tonight?

Swallowing hard I set my beer bottle on the table beside me and stand. My legs feel like jello and my heart begins to race, faster and faster with each step I take towards him. Grabbing my hand he pulls me to his lap and I straddle him, almost instantly his mouth is on mine. His fingers are tangled in my long wavy hair, and his tongue is nearly begging for entry.

Letting go of all reason as Mark so put it, I give in and our tongues tangle eagerly. His hands leave my hair and trail down my back to the bottom of my shirt. Quickly he lifts my shirt over my head and his lips are to mine again. _Good thing I wore cute underwear today._ He tosses my shirt to the floor and pulls away, examining my nearly bare top half. "You have an amazing body, Alaina. I can't wait to see every inch of it."

Gently he cups my breasts and begins massaging each nipple behind my bra with his thumbs, tipping my head back I moan softly and he grins in appreciation. I can feel his growing erection beneath me, and judging by his size I'm sure I'm in for quite the surprise. He stops his teasing to lift his shirt gracefully over his head, letting it fall to the floor beside mine.

"Take this off," he growls as he snaps my bra strap. With sweaty hands I do as I'm told, removing my bra and letting it slide off my body and down on to the couch. Leaning forward he takes my mouth to his once more and gently works his way down, nibbling behind my ear and trailing heated kisses down my neck. His warm breath on my sensitive skin is almost enough to send my nerves over the edge.

Cupping my bare breast he takes it into his mouth, lightly sucking and nipping at one of my most sensitive areas. I moan out in pleasure, the sensation shooting straight to my groin. Releasing my left breast he turns the same attention to the right, my grip tightening around his hair as he teases each nipple over and over. "Mark please," I beg, and he releases me with a malicious grin. "I can get use to hearing you plead with me like that, I may have to tease you a little more and see how far I can take you..."

He lifts me off him effortlessly and lays me down on the couch, the cool leather on my bare back makes me shiver. Slowly his hands trail over my breasts and on to my stomach. His touch in all the right places gives me goosebumps and he lightly laughs, "I love seeing the way my touch effects you, Alaina. You really are a sight," blushing I begin to feel embarrassed yet appreciated at the same time, an odd combination.

He leans forward and kisses my stomach as he begins to unbutton my jeans. Swiftly he removes them and I am in nothing but lace black underwear. Instantly his hand is on my sex, thumb stroking up and down over the thin material that hardly covers me. I moan at the sensation, eager for more. Slowly slips a finger inside of me and I cry out, not expecting him to take the initiative so quickly. "So wet for me already, I like that," he growls as his finger glides in and out, deeper and deeper with each thrust. Instinctively my hips move forward, meeting his pace and he firmly plants his other hand on my waist. "Still," he mumbles and continues his torture.

Suddenly he enters another finger and the pace picks up. Squirming under his grasp I lean my head back, my senses are in overdrive as he gets faster and faster, deeper and deeper inside of me. I can feel my build up arising and I tense around his fingers, and just like that his fingers are out of me. "No no no, not yet. I am not nearly done with you," he growls and I gasp in disappointment.

"You are impossible," I pant and he laughs in agreement. "You have no idea." He sits up and unbuttons his jeans, sliding them off in one clean swoop. Next he grabs the only article of material that covers me and pulls it off, revealing all of me completely. I flush under his gaze and he grins, "You know when you blush like that it drives me insane. You have nothing to be ashamed of, Alaina. Your body is flawless..."

Taking the initiative I pull him between my legs and latch on to his lips, exploring every inch of his mouth with my tongue. His boxers are the only thing that separates us completely and I can feel his manhood under the skim fabric. Lifting my hips I grind against him, and he groans in reaction. Pulling away he bites my lower lip gently and cups my breast with his hand, "I've been dying to taste you, everywhere," he murmurs and my heart nearly stops.

Swiftly his head is between my legs and his tongue is running up and down the slit of my sex. "Oh fuck," I mumble between rapid breaths and he continues his assault. His tongue swirls around my clit over and over, licking and sucking- causing me to cry out in pleasure. He inserts a finger once again and moves in and out of me as his tongue continues to flick over my most sensitive area. I can feel my climax approaching quickly and once again he stops, leaving me hanging for a second time. "What the hell?" I breath raggedly and he laughs in response.

Sitting up again he removes his boxers and exposes himself. _Holy... shit. _He is just about as big as I had imagined, and I am not at all surprised due to his size. Before I can even speak a word he plunges inside of me and I scream from the sensation. Giving me a moment to adjust to his enormous size he grabs my waist firmly, "Arms up," he demands and I lazily lift them over my head. With his free hand he grabs both of my wrists, keeping me in place. I am no match for his strength and he holds me down effortlessly.

Slowly he begins to move in and out of me, letting my body adjust before he picks up the tempo. "Fuck Alaina, you are so wet," he groans and I bite my lip in pleasure. He has my waist pinned and my hands ties, I can do nothing but absorb every inch of what he is giving me, _literally_.

Before I know it he is pounding in and out of me, faster and faster as I cry out in pleasure. A few minutes feel like an eternity as his well trained hips thrust into me in all the right spots. "Come for me, baby," he moans and his words are my undoing. I contract around him and my orgasm sends my world spinning as I scream his name. Following suit he unleashes inside of me and collapses on to my shaking body. All I hear is the sound of our rapid breaths as my world fades to black.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen.**

I awake in a daze, and my hand finds my forehead almost immediately. _Ouch, my head is throbbing. _Looking around it takes me a minute to remember where I am. I'm in a large bed in the dark, the alarm clock next to me says 3:09 a.m., and I'm in nothing but a huge t-shirt with covers wrapped around me.

The memory of a few hours ago floods my brain and I flush. I knew I was exhausted, but who would have thought I'd fall into such a deep sleep after the... _festivities. _I'll give it to Mark, he knew what he was doing and he was damn good at it. Yet I can't help but think about Michelle whom suddenly pops into my head, and I wonder if the two of them sleep together despite being in a "scam" relationship. _Hmm_...

The full moon brightens the bedroom just enough for me to observe my surroundings. I sit up quietly and look around, no Mark. "That's odd," I murmur as I push the covers off of me and hop out of the bed. "Ow," I mumble to myself, a little sore from all the... you know, _festivities_. It has been a while since I had sex and Mark was way bigger than anyone I had ever been with. Can't remember the last time I had an orgasm like that, either. In fact I don't think I ever had an orgasm like that!

Tip-toeing out of the bedroom I make my way down the hall, damn this house is huge. I observe some of the pictures on the wall as I make my way. It is hard to see them in the dim lighting, but there is one face I recognize instantly when I pick up the frame, McCool. I begin to wonder just how "fake" this relationship is, and what does it really mean? How does controlling someone help them? And the whole fake marriage thing is a bit too far fetched for my taste.

Sighing I gingerly set the frame down on the table where it belongs, and head further down the hall to find Mark. I can hear the light sounds of a television, so I make my way to the living room where we had spent a blissful hour earlier. I peak around the corner and see Mark sitting awake on the couch watching what looks like Sports Center.

_Wonder why he is still up, _I think as I decide how to make my presence known. I watch him for what seems like an eternity, he is gorgeous- every inch of him. "Hey," I say quietly- and he turns, smiling warmly at me. "Hey," he returns. Crossing my arms over my chest I make my way over to the couch and sit a foot or so away from him. He is in nothing but sweat pants, and looking damn fine as always.

"What woke you?" He asks as he turns the television volume down. I shrug my shoulders, "Nothing in particular. Almost forgot where I was for a brief moment," looking down I nervously fidget with my fingers. "Thanks for... you know. Everything, putting me to bed and all." I say weakly and he lets out a chuckle, "Did I bore you, or was it just that intense? Hope I get the answer I'm looking for because I've never had anyone fall asleep on me like that before."

Blushing I smile up at him, "I was just exhausted. Don't flatter yourself," I tease and he raises an eyebrow. "Oh really now? When is the last time you came screaming?" He asks with a grin, and my cheeks grow hotter by the second. "What did I tell you about the blushing? You have no idea what it makes me want to do to you, Alaina."

Biting my lip I gaze into intense green eyes, I'm sure I am blushing even more with all these comments! "I can't help it, you're doing it to me!" I state with a trace of laughter in my voice. "Good to know I have that effect on you," he says quietly. Looking down I rake my fingers through my hair, there is so much to talk about but I don't know where to begin, or if it is even appropriate.

"What is on your mind, Alaina?" Mark asks, as my apparent concern is showing all over my face. Letting out a sigh I glance up at him again, "A lot is on my mind. Your whole situation is very confusing. I think you are a great guy but if there can be no future with you then... then..." my voice trails off as his eyes search mine. "Then you don't want to continue on with anything?" he asks blandly, and I bite my lip again.

"No, I mean, I didn't say it that way. I came here tonight looking for answers and I have more questions then anything."  
"So ask them," he says firmly.

"Can I talk about this with anyone? Like Kate?"  
"I'd prefer if you didn't. I don't need another scandal, Alaina. I was intrigued by you because you seem to keep to yourself and mind your business. Don't kiss and tell, it isn't a good look."

My mouth drops open, "Kiss and tell? I get that you don't want to look bad in your fake relationship but don't make me sound like the hussy!" Mark grins and shakes his head, "Is that what it sounded like to you? I didn't call you a hussy, I don't think that of you in the slightest. And I get that you are pissed about the whole Michelle thing but I'm telling you, when the time is right I will find the correct way to break it off."

Standing up I begin to make my way back to the bedroom, I just don't want to hear any more. Stopping I turn abruptly and glare at him, "I am so uncomfortable with this whole situation, Mark. I don't understand how you are helping Michelle by doing this to her, it just seems so... wrong."

Standing up behind me, Mark turns off the television and stares me down, "I'll tell you how I'm helping her. Michelle never had a father figure growing up, he passed away when she was very young. She was born into money, a lot of it, and was handed anything and everything she could have dreamed. She became a spoiled, rude, brat. It carried on to her adulthood and she thought that she would just be handed this opportunity on a silver platter. After she came in second place for the Diva's search McMahon sent me to scout her and train her. He wanted her on the roster, he didn't care how much of a brat she was- the girl had talent. I had to show her some discipline to help her succeed in this business. I taught her self control, how to work hard for what you want and to be dedicated. She would never have made it in the WWE if I didn't step in and do what I did!"

I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest again, "So let me ask you something then. When you say you discipline her, what does that mean, exactly? You beat her up, yell at her, tie her down, what?" Mark pauses and thinks my question over, "We are wrestlers, Alaina. So yes, I have hit her but with her approval for training purposes, and I have never left a mark on her. Do I yell at her, yes, I do. But to get points across sometimes that is what you have to do. And no I've never tied her up. Satisfied?"

Shaking my head I roll my eyes and walk down the hall to the bedroom. Mark is on my heels and I quickly hop back into the bed and pull the covers over my head, just wanting this night to be over with now. "You are in that relationship for your own selfish reasons. You just don't want to look like the bad guy so you pick on someone you know you can control, like Michelle. And then you go for someone who you think is vulnerable like me to get your rocks off while you look like an angel. You are fucked up, Mark."

Suddenly the covers are ripped down and Mark looks at me angrily, "I never said I was perfect, alright? You're damn right I have a reputation to uphold in that company. Everyone comes to me for advice, and everyone looks to me as the leader in the locker room. Candice fucked me over big time with all the bullshit she said! I lost friends, I lost respect, and I lost my dignity. You don't have a damn clue what that feels like. If I can get one shred of that back while helping someone get their damn life together in the process then so be it. If you don't like it no one is keeping you here, the door is open I'll call you a fucking cab and you can leave at any damn time!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen.**

With wide eyes I stare at Mark in shock. Oh how easy it would be to take a cab and leave this whole situation behind me. Or would it really be that easy? Fighting back tears I roll over so my back is to him, "I'm sorry, I never should have came here." I mumble into the pillow, and I can hear him let out a deep sigh.

"Look Alaina, I'm sorry to have yelled at you like that. But if I didn't give a damn I'd never have even asked you to come here in the first place. I see something I like in you and I want to see where it could go, I didn't ask you here to 'get my rocks off' or because I think you are vulnerable. It is very frustrating that you don't understand this whole situation- and I guess I was just hoping that you'd accept it and we could move forward."

Rolling back over I peak up at him, "Move forward with what?" I murmur. He is still standing over me at the edge of the bed, and he seems even bigger when I feel this vulnerable. He smiles down at me and shrugs his shoulders, "With whatever _this_ is. I'm feeling some chemistry with you, I don't know what it means yet but I'd like to find out. You don't feel it?"

Grinning I shake my head at him, "If I felt nothing I'd have already left a long, long time ago. And if I felt nothing I'd say this whole situation is crazy and I want nothing to do with it. It is just not that simple..." I am cut off by Mark's lips on mine. His weight shifts and he is on top of me, hands holding my head in place as his mouth explores mine. After what seems like eternity he pulls away from me, leaving me gasping for air and wanting more.

"Give this a chance, Alaina, please. You can back out at any time, I just don't want to wonder what could have been anymore, I'm tired of looking back and having all of these regrets..." Looking into his eyes I can see the near desperation in them. Whether he shows it or not, Mark is an emotional man and he wants companionship. It must really hurt him to hide the truth from his family, friends, and co-workers. It is a shame that he has felt the need to take it this far to uphold his reputation. He must really love what he does to take it to this extreme level, and I can't help but feel bad for the guy.

Letting out a deep breath I smile and nod at him, "Okay, then I guess we're doing this." Relief floods his eyes and he smiles, "Don't seem so excited about it."

"But under one condition, Mark- and this is serious. You _need_ to break it off with Michelle. I'm not saying today, tomorrow, or even this month but it has got to be soon. I am not going to sneak around with you forever. I'll accommodate all of this for now since this is all so new and we are just seeing where it goes but eventually you have to cut the crap and end this. Whether we work out in the future or not, it isn't fair to you and Michelle to keep up with this charade. Your co-workers won't think any less of you, shit happens but it doesn't change the person you are. All that Candice drama is in the past, you don't need to keep lying to yourself and to others to make it go away anymore."

Silently taking in my words he examines me, brushing a strand of hair away from my face as his eyes search mine, "Alright. I'll work on it, I promise." Leaning down his lips find mine again, and round two is quickly in progress.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

The next morning is a whirlwind as we pack up our belongings in an effort to make it to the airport in time for our flights. Play time is over and it is back to work and reality when we land in New York. Michelle has been in Florida visiting family, but she will be at the show tonight and my heart flutters at the thought. How will all of this pan out, and can I keep up with it? I work beneath her and it is my responsibility to make sure her ring attire looks flawless.

I silently curse myself for getting into this mess, but somehow it feels right. After talking to Mark yesterday I am confident in my decision, and I'm hoping that sooner rather then later he breaks it off with McCool. Not just for our sake, but for theirs. It must be constant stress trying to look like a happy couple when in reality there is really nothing there.

We take separate cabs to the airport to avoid being seen together, and already I feel uncomfortable with all of this. When I arrive I check my luggage and make my way to my gate after buying a large coffee. I can see Kate from afar reading the paper as she waits for the plane. Glancing up she spots me and smiles, waving me over as she puts the news paper away.

"Hey, girl! Where were you last night the hotel said that you never checked in? I was worried, tried to call your cell and it went straight to voice mail." Kate says with concern in her voice. Plastering on a fake smile I quickly come up with an excuse, "Yeah I uh, I have a friend who lives in that area so I crashed with her and we caught up. Sorry I must have not gotten service out there it is kind of in the middle of no where." Already I feel horrible for lying, but I had better get use to it if I want to see where things will lead with The Undertaker himself.

Nodding she smiles, "Oh, well that is nice. So I'd guess we better enjoy relaxing right now then because it is going to be a long night tonight... and don't be mad but I uhm, I set up a meeting with you and Vince..." Glancing up I look at Kate confused, "About what?" I ask nervously. Shyly she half smiles, "About Brock," she blurs out and I nearly spit out my coffee.

"Kate! Why? I thought that we agreed to let all of this go I don't need this added to my plate right now!" I put my head in my hands out of frustration and Kate gently puts her hand on my shoulder, "Alaina I am sorry! But it isn't just you okay? Some of the interns were being harassed by him too and I got all of you together to tell Vince! Something needs to be done about this it can't just be brushed under the table anymore, action needs to be taken!"

Sighing I look up at her, "That was over a month ago Kate, don't you think it looks silly if I come out with it now?" Shaking her head she glares at me, "No, no way. You were afraid I get it. You were so new then you didn't want to stir anything up but it is time that something is done about this! He obviously hasn't learned his lesson he is still harassing my staff... the pig!"

Shaking my head in disbelief I end the conversation as we are about to board the plane. Mark was on an earlier flight out so he could arrive at the arena for a pre-show run through, so I quickly pull my cell phone out of my purse and text him while boarding:

_**Kate told Vince about Brock. I have a meeting with him later to discuss it. I am going to be sick, what do I do?**_

Closing my phone I sigh. Mark does know the business better than anyone, so it can't hurt to ask him for advice on the topic. Not to mention he was there that night and saw everything that happened. Almost two minutes later my phone beeps with a reply:

_**Just tell him the truth. If you need to mention my name I will vouch for you. Don't be sick, 'kitten' ;), you will be fine. We will talk when you arrive. Have a safe flight.**_

Sighing I shut off my phone for the plane ride and and try to relax. I have a horrible feeling that this will not end well, and so far my gut hasn't failed me yet...


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note:: Uh oh, it's been a while again! Sorry for the long hiatus but life has been unbearably busy as per usual, but oh how I've missed writing. I hate to get into a good story then be left without an ending, which I feel happens a lot around here & I'm sorry for doing that to all of you! But rest assured this story will come to an end with due time & I have not abandoned it. There is much to be told with Mark and Alaina and they have a boat load of baggage to sort through. I do not intend on letting this one go down the drain! Thank you all for your continued support & patience! **

**Chapter fifteen.**

My stomach has ceased to settle since Kate delivered the news. At some point today I'd be sitting down with the head honcho, the main man, the big boss himself, Vince McMahon. To discuss what? A sexual harassment accusation? _Ugh, great. _What makes it worse is this is so not within my comfort zone. I told Kate I didn't want to do this, yet her persistence on the matter is impossible to say no to. And let us not forget, she is my boss- how do I say no? This will be the day from hell, I can feel it.

As if that isn't enough, Michelle is making her triumphant return after some time off- and Mark and I have slept together. I got to thinking, will Mark tell Michelle of our blissful night? It shouldn't matter if what he says is true. If it really is a scam, what would Michelle care if we had sex? But then again, she did nearly attack me when she had heard that Mark gave me a ride home a month prior. This was still all too confusing, yet something about the challenge intrigued me. I constantly am cautioning myself to tred lightly however. When emotions get involved, things tend to get messy.

After another long flight and being left with nothing but the sounds of jet engines and my own nagging thoughts, we finally land in the big apple, New York. I find that I am increasingly looking forward to these next few days off, I desperately need some time alone to clear my head.

After settling in to my hotel, I plop down by the window and stare out to roaring streets of the city. The noise here is sure to interrupt anyone's rushing thoughts. A few minutes pass before I am startled by a firm knock on my hotel door. Silently I sit for a moment, _who could this possibly be?_

Slowly I rise to my feet and approach the door, opening it cautiously I see none other than Mark standing on the other side. My mouth drops in surprise, "how... What are you doing here?"

Grinning Mark pushes through the door, brushing past me he sits on the bed letting out a deep sigh. "I figured it'd be best if I came to you. I asked the front desk for your room number." Nodding I close the door tightly behind me and approach him, gingerly settling beside him on the bed. God damn he looks good, he always looks good. Wearing black jeans and a white hooded sweatshirt, black bandanna wrapped around his forehead- he looks sexy enough to drive any girl wild.

"You look tired," he mumbles as he brushes a loose strand of hair from my face. Nodding in agreement I blush, "It's been a long couple of days, and I'm a little jet lagged. I could definitely use these next few days of rest."

Green orbs glare at me silently, yet he needs no words. My cheeks grow hotter at his gaze as the awkward quiet engulfs us. Clearing my throat I muster up the courage to speak, "Why did you come here, Mark? Thought we were trying to keep this under wraps?" Without realizing it, there is almost a hint of bitterness in my voice.

Perhaps I do feel a tad bitter. I'd never been in a blossoming relationship of which I had to hide from the world. Mark made me feel good despite his whirlwind situation, and I wanted to shout it from the rooftop that we were an item. Yet here I was, in a sticky situation with my hands tied and mouth duct taped shut. Maybe bitter isn't the word... It's more bittersweet.

Sighing Mark rakes his hand through his hair, "I know you're not pleased with this whole situation. And I know you don't believe me but this isn't ideal for me either. I've done a lot of thinking since you left this morning, and I agree with what you said. It's not right for me to keep up with this charade. I've decided I want to break it off with Michelle, and be there for her in a healthy way. But I'm a little uneasy about it for more than the obvious reason..."

Tipping my head I examine his famished eyes, he looks like he hasn't slept in days- and I thought I was the exhausted one. "Well I'm happy you decided to be honest about the situation and break things off, what's making you so uneasy?"

Pursing his lips he looks away, shaking his head as if having an inner battle with himself. "Alaina I'm going to be honest with you because I'm tired of the secrets and the lies. I am afraid of what you may think but it's time I accept things for what they are. The whole Candice story... There is just a hint of truth behind it."

Raising my eyebrow I adjust myself on the bed to face him, getting closer, "And what might that be?" I ask nervously. "I have to clarify that I am not a sadist. But I am very possessive in my relationships. Call it insecurity, call it a fetish but I'm calling it like it is. I do like to have control, Alaina. I don't like things to not go my way and I know I can be overbearing, I'm not denying the truth. But I can't change it, and I can assure you it's only because I care and I want the best for you. If you think you can accept this for what it is then I'm ready to let go of the past and all this bulllshit and look to the future with you..."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen.**

Wide eyed I stare into confused green irises, then down to the floor, and back to green again. My breath is hitched in my throat and once more- I've forgotten to breathe. For some reason, he always seems to have that effect on me.

Possessive? Control? What is this, fifty shades of grey? I was feeling fifty shades of nausea. _No, seriously, I think I'm going to be sick... _Jumping up abruptly I run to the bathroom and nearly nose dive into the toilet. Pulling my hair back I let the sickness run its course. Could be a combination of bad food and fatigue, or maybe my body is literally rejecting the though that Mark and I could be a couple. _This isn't a good sign._

Flushing the bile I stand cautiously and step to the sink, rinsing my face with cool water to combat the dizziness. Looking up into the mirror I can see Mark standing in the doorway through the reflection, "Well I guess that answered any and all questions I had about how you feel," he joked.

Rolling my eyes I shake my head, "No, sorry, so embarrassing. I just... I think I'm coming down with something- haven't been feeling well today." _Just a little white lie, truth is I have no idea what I'm feeling..._

Nodding he approaches me cautiously, gingerly placing his hand on the small of my back. "Then I'll leave you to rest. I know you have a lot on your mind with the Vince meeting later, I didn't mean to add more to your plate. Just think about what I said, we will talk about it some other time?"

_Crap, I had forgotten all about that meeting. _Sighing I slowly straighten from my crouched position over the sink. I lazily turn around to face him, rubbing my hand on my throbbing forehead as I do so. "Yes, of course I want to talk about it. I'm sorry," I say quietly.

Leaning down he plants a firm kiss on the top of my head, "You gonna be alright?" he asks, lifting my chin up to examine me. I gently pull away, embarrassed, and nod eagerly, "Yes yes, I'm fine. I promise. We will talk later. I'm glad you came by."

Ignoring the fact that I had just lost my lunch but a moment ago, Mark leans down and plants a gentle kiss on my willing lips- and before I know it, he is gone.

Leaning back on to the sink I grit my teeth, _did that really just happen? _Glaring into the mirror I am a sight to see- hair a mess, pale skin from being sick, and swollen eyes from sheer exhaustion. What the hell does he see in me anyway? He's certainly seen me at my worse, I can't get much lower than this.

Glancing at my watch, I have about two hours until I need to arrive at Madison Square Garden for tonight's RAW, and I am feeling less than enthused about dealing with the mess of drama that awaits my arrival.

Stripping down I decide to hop in the shower, hoping the hot water can wash away the badgering thoughts that are consuming me. As always, Mark has left me with more questions than answers, and my level of frustration is only rising.

One thing at a time... I need to focus on my meeting with Vince first and foremost. Brock Lesnar is sure to hear about me tattling on him- and I'm praying that he will just let it go and there will be no dire consequences for any of this. In my head I am going over last minute excuses to get myself out of this one, but my efforts are futile. I wish I could convince Kate that no good can possibly come of this, but her pure hatred for Brock is fueling the desire to get him canned.

I am shit out of luck on this one...


	17. Chapter 17

_Authors note:: Thanks everyone for the reviews & subscribing to my story! Hope you're all enjoying the new updates. I am writing this as I go and I've got a lot planned for these two! Your reviews are greatly appreciated & motivating! :) xoxo_

**Chapter seventeen.**

Dressing quickly, I strighten my hair and cake on as much makeup as I can in hopes that it will hide my exhaustion, and the fact that I just plain feel like shit. I grab my jacket and purse on my way out the door, and power walk down the hall to Kate's hotel room.

Kate emerges after I knock, and her gleaming demeanor makes me envious. "Hey you! Come on in I'm just about ready and we can grab a cab together! You look great," she says enthusiastically as she eyes me from head to toe. _Wow, guess the make up worked its wonders._

Yawning I enter the room sluggishly, "Thanks but I feel anything but great. Think I'm coming down with something... Or maybe I'm just sick with the fact that you're really making me do this with Vince..."

Turning on her heel she glares at me, "Come on Alaina, we talked about this! Brock is a pig, do you really want to work that closely with someone who behaves like that and gets away with it? Soon you'll be doing the ring attire for the mens division full time and he will be in your face constantly! Now is the moment to strike, I've got the other girls in on it too- we are going to get this bastard out of our lives!"

Damn she was motivated. Sighing I plop on to the couch, defeated. Perking up I look over at her, bemused, "Wait, did you say mens division ring attire? Full time?"

Smiling she sits next to me, "I was planning on telling you after the meeting, but I guess now is as good a time as ever. I'm promoting you, Alaina. I've seen you grow so much these past few months from an intern to my right hand girl! You were totally born to do this and your work deserves to be seen by millions all around the world! You're a great costume designer and seamstress and you should be working hands on with the top superstars in this industry. The diva division is a great start but I think you're ready for the big time!"

Shocked, all I can do is stare. Kate's grin grows wider, "Well, what do you think?"

"I... I-I don't know what to say, Kate, thank you! Are you sure I mean its been hardly two months!" I manage to stammer out. Kate nods, "I knew from the moment you stepped into my office as an unpaied intern that you were going to go far here! You deserve to be working with the Hulk Hogans, the Ric Flairs, the Chris Jerichos, the Undertakers,"

_Oh, that last one was like taking a bullet._

"I know that you can handle it," she continues. Mouth agate I nod, "I'm so honored Kate, of course I'd love nothing more! This is my dream come true."

Clapping like a school girl Kate pulls me into an embrace, "Yay! This will be the best time ever, you won't regret it!"

After delivering the unexpected, but great news, Kate and I grab a cab on the crowded streets of New York- and head to a busy day at the arena. Even though I've been promoted, I still have to finish out the week doing the ring attire for the divas until Kate finds someone suitable to replace me. As I'm putting final tweaks on Beth Pheonix, and my personal favorite- LayCool's outfits for the evening, Kate knocks on my door and grabs my hand, "Come on, it's time to meet with Vince he's got an opening now. The girls are already down there we gotta move!"

Butterflies flip flop in my stomach as we get closer to the CEO's office. A wave of nausea overcomes me and I fight to keep it down. After turning down multiple corridors we finally reach a large door with huge print on it which reads clear as day, "Vince McMahon".

Knocking lightly, Kate steps back and listens. "Come on in," shouts a firm voice from the other side. Sucking in a deep breath I follow Kate into the office... _I guess I'm really doing this..._


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen.**

As we enter Vince's office, it is extremely bare- as I expected. Every week he was traveling to a new city, sometimes even three cities. It was just enough for him to get his work done, but simple enough to break down and cart off to the next town when necessary.

Behind a large oak desk he sat, with three intern girls on the sofa beside him. As we entered the room he rose to greet us, shaking first Kate's hand, then mine.

"Alaina it is, correct?" he asks me in a stern, 'I mean business' voice. As I nod shyly he releases my hand, "Yes, sir," I manage to squeak out. "Please, take a seat ladies" Vince says as he motions to two chairs in front of his desk.

Reluctantly I sit, and Vince makes himself comfortable behind his desk once more. "Now I know what this is relatively about... Kate has mentioned that you all have concerns about Brock Lesnar. I've listened to the interns tell their sides of the story, now I'd like to hear yours, Alaina."

Nervously I swallow the lump in my throat, and Kate gives me a reassuring nudge. "Well, it was approximately two months ago- my first official day on the job. Kate had invited me out that night to celebrate making it through the first day of not being an intern, so we went to a bar in Atlanta with some of the backstage crew and wrestlers. Kate went to the restroom so I stayed at the bar by myself when Brock came up behind me. At first he seemed alright, a little intimidating. But then he wouldn't leave me alone. He was poking me, mocking me, and when I tried to walk away he forcefully grabbed my arms and shoved me against the bar. I had no idea how far he'd go with it, but I was lucky Mark was watching and stepped in when he did..."

"Mark?" Vince cuts in. "Mark Calaway?"

I nod again, and Vince leans back in his chair. "Interesting," he mumbles. Kate leans forward, "Vince she had black and blue marks all over her arms. It wasn't just a little push, he really hurt her. And I'm sure you can understand my concern for my staff when things like this occur. Alaina is a great worker and I could have lost her as an employee that night, who wants to work under those circumstances? Plus my interns that have potential to work here, he might scare them off too!"

Nodding, Vince contemplates our words for a moment before speaking up, "Well I thank you ladies for bringing this to my attention, and I'm sorry to hear that this occurred. But you, Kate, will understand my reservations. I will make note and be sure to talk to Brock tonight and get his side of the story, but Brock is a top star here in the WWE. Not to say it is an excuse, but at the same time these are very serious allegations and I'll have to get all sides of the story. I will need to talk to Mark too, if he was involved in any way it should provide me more insight. Mark is my most valued and trusted employee. So if you don't mind, I have more work to do here- I will keep in touch with you about my decision."

With that, we are escorted out of the office and I can finally breathe a huge sigh of relief. _Thank god that is over. _"I think that went really well," Kate whispers to me. "Especially since you brought up Mark, Vince will believe whatever he says!"

Suddenly it hit me as to why Mark was so concerned with his reputation. He was so valued by his peers, fans, and boss that I suddenly empathized with his situation. Still, it relieved me to hear that he wanted to end the relationship with McCool. Knowing myself, I'm not sure how long I could have stomached all the sneaking around. It was none-the-less a lot to think about. Just how controlling is he? Can I handle it? Do I want to handle it?

Once back in the dressing room, I finish my work on the outfits for the night and deliver them. Too afraid to face Michelle myself, I text Mark and let him know I dropped her ring attire off in his dressing room. _He can deal with her..._

In no mood to watch RAW tonight, I find a quiet area of the arena and begin reading my kindle. I wish I could just leave, but we need to stick around in case there is some sort of wardrobe malfunction. The minutes pass quickly as I'm absorbed in my book, when suddenly a large hand reaches in front of me an turns off my kindle.

Slowly I look up into angry, very angry, hazel eyes. "I know what you did and if you really want a reason to make accusations against me I'd be happy to give you one right now..."


	19. Chapter 19

_**Authors note:: Hey guys! I appreciate the feedback on the story thus far! Do me a favor- if you're reading, and you like what you're reading, shoot me a review! I really enjoy hearing from you guys & I do take note of everything you say! It lets me know if I should continue writing the story, scrap it, or perhaps write something similar in the future! Basically, I'm here for you! Let me know what you like & don't like and I will strive to please :) Thanks again and enjoy! Xoxo**_

**P.s. this is a violent and vulgar chapter- skip ahead if you need to, but the M rating is for a reason! **

**Chapter nineteen.**

Before me stands none other than the animal himself, Brock Lesnar. _Word sure does spread fast around here. _Nervously I swallow hard, and I can feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

Acting coy, I stand abruptly and move a few inches away from him, "I don't know what you're talking about," I lie. _How the hell did he hear anything yet, there is no way Vince talked to him already._

Forcefully he grabs my arm and shoves me back into my seat. My 'fight or flight' senses are in overdrive, and it feels like my heart is ready to pound out of my chest. "Oh no, you're not getting away that easily this time. You lucked out the first time but there ain't no one around to save you tonight little lady."

With sweaty palms I grab Brock's hand and shove it off me, "I don't know what the hell you think you heard or who you think you are, but if you put your hands on me again you better believe I'll go straight to Vince!"

Getting in my face Brock puts his huge hand over my mouth and shoves my head forcefully against the wall, "Oh, feisty now are ya? Well you ain't tellin anyone anything you little bitch. Jeanie told me everything you said to Vince already, that I was sexually harassing you, forcefully kissed you, grabbed you, you're a little lying cunt."

_Jeanie? The intern? _She had been in the meeting, but she sat quietly in the corner. My breathing rate increased as I tried to grab his hand off my mouth so I could explain myself, but to no avail- he was too powerful.

_I didn't say you sexually harassed me, I didn't say any of that! _The words were screaming in my head, yet nothing but jumbled noises came out.

"I know some dirty laundry on you, bitch. And if you so much as speak a word about this to anyone, I'll tell the whole roster about your little affair with Calaway. Then everyone will take you for what you really are, a home wrecking dirty slut."

Defeated, tears well up in my eyes. I had no idea what his intentions were, but givin my current situation- it cannot be good. I close my eyes and let the tears stream down my face, burning a hot path as they go.

"What happened, you were so big and tough but a moment ago? Afraid that I'll spill your dirty secret?" he hissed. Suddenly he lifts me up by my hair, his other hand still over my mouth, and takes me around the corner to a dim lit corridor.

Now on my feet, I'm shoved against the wall, and he is directly on top of me. Grabbing at my button down shirt, he forcefully rips it open- buttons flying all over the floor. "I'm going to make sure you never open your mouth again, bitch."

As he begins to massage my breasts, I let out a muffled scream, trying to get as loud as I can despite his hand over my mouth. "Shut up!" he shouts, and follows it up with a fist to my head. His strength easily out matches mine, and the hit sends me buckling to the floor.

Gasping for air, I sob on the ground. I can't believe this is happening, was he really about to rape me? Kneeling before me he lifts my head by my hair again, and forces me to look at him. His ring cut my forehead, and I can feel the warm blood tear dropping down my cheek.

"I will give you one thing, you're damn fine. I can see why Calaway has his eyes on you." Again he rubs my breasts with one hand, shoving the other over my mouth. He works his way down and unbuttons my jeans, shoving his hand inside and massaging my most personal area.

Again I scream as loud as I can, and he laughs as he continues the torture. "No one can hear you bitch, just give it up." Mustering up my last ounce of energy, I pull my leg back and kick him as hard as I can in the groin. "Bitch!" he yells and folds to the floor.

Quickly I jump up and make a b-line for the hall, running as fast as my feet will carry me. In the background I can hear him shouting, "I'll find you bitch! You better not say a word, or it's fucking over for you!"


	20. Chapter 20

**_Authors note:: Here is a nice long chapter for you guys, told you I read your reviews! ;) xoxo_  
**

**Chapter twenty.**

Without so much as a second thought, I run like hell to the parking garage. I hold my ripped up shirt in place and use my sleeve to wipe the blood from my head.

The adrenaline is fueling me, and I can't even stop to think about the pain- or the fact that I merely escaped a very serious situation. As I approach my rental car, I dig in my jean pocket for the key. Very rarely did I bring a purse in to the arena, too much theft. It was always locked in my car, and I carried only the key and my cell phone on me. _And to think the worst of my fears was having my purse stolen._

Pulling the key out I quickly jump in my car, locking the doors immediately as a wave of dizziness absorbs me. Silently I place my head on the steering wheel as I'm hit with every emotion possible at once. I look down at the blood on my ripped up shirt, blood on my jeans, and a headache painful enough to take down a horse.

Sitting up slowly, I pull the mirror down to look at myself. My makeup was all down my face, streaked with tears and mixed with red blood. There was a huge gash on my forehead from where Brock struck me, and my hair was a tangled mess.

Closing my eyes I let new tears stream down my cheeks. Slamming the mirror back up I scream to myself in frustration, hitting the steering wheel in the process. This was the worst job ever! I wasn't going to put up with this anymore!

It is my dream job, yes, but it isn't worth all of this, not any more! In the middle of my temper tantrum I hear a knock on my window, which causes me to jump out of my seat. Peaking up I look out to see one of the wrestlers, triple H, staring at me with blazing concern.

Slowly I roll my window down and he peers in, "Are you alright? What the hell happened?" Saying nothing I just sit in silence. What do I say? If I come clean will Brock tell everyone of Mark and I's affair? How did he even find out? I found it quite sad that I even gave a damn about upholding his reputation at this point, look at where that has gotten me! It's been nothing but bad news since Mark Calaway stepped in to my life!

"Hey... Tell me what happened to you, Alaina. I'm calling the cops if you don't get talking," Hunter says, interrupting my thoughts. As I open my mouth to speak, I can feel myself fading out. Sounds become muffled and the world around me is getting darker... "Alaina, Alaina!"

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Opening my eyes, I grunt in pain. My head was throbbing, and I have no idea where I am. Focusing my vision, I can see I'm hooked up to machines beeping all around me, IVs in my arm, and I'm in a hospital gown. _Okay, in a hospital. How'd I get here?_

The memories of earlier hit me like a truck and I quickly sit up in panic, until I'm gently pushed back down by soft hands. "Alaina, you're awake! Thank god! Lay back down and rest, you're safe now." Focusing again I see Kate standing over me, tears puffing up in her tired eyes.

"Kate, how'd I get here?" I ask confused. The last thing I remember is running, running and running. Signing heavily I can see her choking back a sob, "You... You were attacked, sweetie. Don't you remember? You've been in the hospital for five days, Hunter found you passed out in your car."

With wide eyes I sit up slightly, "What? Five days?" Questions flooded my brain and intensified my already head splitting migraine. Gently Kate puts her hand on my shoulder, "You suffered a pretty nasty concussion. Had a little bit of brain swelling so they induced a coma for a few days to help you recover. They said you had blunt force trauma to your head, they are shocked you even got up and made it to your car... You must have been running on adrenaline alone. You had an initial blow to your head and needed six stitches, then another big blow and a few little ones that just made it worse from there on out... They are still investigating what happened. Sweetie, do you remember who did this to you?"

Biting my lip I look away. Yes, it's all slowly coming back to me. I remember Hunter finding me in my car, I remember running, and I remember exactly who I was running from. His threat is in the forefront of my mind also, and I feared for Mark. Who knows what Brock is capable of, granted Mark can fend for himself, but what if he went after the likes of Michelle? What about Kate, the interns? I couldn't keep putting people in danger for my sake, I won't.

Right as I'm about to speak I see a large figure in the doorway, and the beeping from my heart rate monitor starts skyrocketing. "Kate, do you mind if I talk to Alaina alone for a moment?" askapt he deep familiar voice.

Looking back, Kate nods and squeezes my hand before she makes her exit. Mark then takes her place, sitting on the chair beside my hospital bed. "What are you doing here?" I ask with a shaky voice. Glaring at me with intense eyes, a small smile traces his lips, "I haven't left. You gave us quite the scare, I'm glad you're awake."

I can feel my dry eyes filling up with tears. He stayed, the whole time? "What about Michelle?" I ask blandly. Laughing lightly he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a large diamond ring- the same ring that resided on McCool's finger for well over a year. "It's over. That part of my life is a thing of that past, I'm a single man... Hopefully not for long."

Gazing at him in shock, I don't have any words. "How... Why... I-I can't believe you broke it off so soon. I guess I'm just surprised." Grinning he nods, "I guess I am too. I never thought I'd have someone come into my life like this, and change everything around. Seeing you laying here like that... Really opened my eyes, Alaina. It scared me. I thought about how I would have felt had it been worse. What if I never would have known what the future could have held for me, for us? Kept living a lie? Never took a chance? I'm not going to let that happen again... Now that I have you here, and you're alright, I can't let myself wonder what could have been."

I can feel a tear stream down my cheek, and he quickly reaches out to wipe it away, "None of that," he whispers gently. Standing up from his chair, he sits on the hospital bed beside me- and I curl up into his welcoming arms, gladly accepting the comfort they offer. Resting my head on his chest I listen to the sound of his heartbeat, and the rhythm of his breathing. It is the most relaxed, and safe, I've felt in months.

As he rubs my back, I can hear him clear is throat, "Alright, kitten... Now that that's out of the way, you're going to tell me who did this to you... I'm pretty sure I have an idea who it is, and he better pray to his god that I'm wrong..."


End file.
